Falhas em Âmbares
by annepast
Summary: Parecia que aquele grande cão domava aquele estúpido lobo.


**FALHAS EM ****Â****MBARES**

Seus olhos eram como um âmbar, tinham aquela cor característica dourada, raríssima de incontrar. Seu valor era inestímavel. Pareciam cirstais que aprisionavam um ser dentro deles. Às vezes insetos pequeninos, às vezes, como no caso dele, monstros inimagináveis hibernando por enquanto.

Aquelas pequenas jóias, inocentes por fora, estavam prestes a explodir e assistir aquele terrível monstro se libertar. O lobo precisava sair, precisava romper aquela pequena prisão em forma de homem e sentir a grama sob suas patas. Precisava sentir o cheiro da relva selvagem, sentir o ar entrar e queimar suas narinas felinas, descendo devagar por sua traquéia, fazendo cada célula vibrar.

Queria ser feroz, sentir o cheiro da adrenalina correr nas veias de um humano frágil, ver as pupilas humanas completamente dilatadas e carregadas de medo, ouvir aquele grito de horror cortar a noite e causar-lhe arrepios e calafrios.

O monstro esperava incontrolável aquela fenda no âmbar se abrir enquanto a lua subia torturantemente devagar para tomar seu lugar por direito. Sua luz refletia nas pequenas folhas secas no chão da mata escura e os animais, correndo para se esconder, presenciavam a forma mais terrível de um ser.

Lentamente, o jovem Lupin ia perdendo a consciência, deixando o controle de lado e dando vida ao lobo. Ele não queria, não podia deixar isso acontecer, mas não era como se ele tivesse escolha.

Sua carne frágil rasgava como uma folha de papel conforme a luz da lua ia tocando sua pele. Aqueles olhos âmbares davam espaço para grandes orbes negras e sombrias com fendas. Ossos iam sendo quebrados, afastados, trocados por uma nova estrutura de aço. As costelas se abriam, o focinho ia surgindo, os dentes cresciam em presas ferozes e loucas de vontade para se enterrarem na carne macia. Músculos e tendões iam eram dilascerados e o sague infectado pintava todo o laranja de vinho.

O mostro nascia e o jovem morria, lentamente, os sentidos eram perdidos, tudo ficava negro e finalmente aquele esperado sono chegava, depois de tanta dor. A lua já estava no ápice, toda a clareira era banhada com a luz prateada e um novo ciclo de tortura começava e só terminaria com a chegada daquela estrela tão brilhante. E o monstro, agora estava livre.

Seus sentidos estavam no máximo, podia ouvir até aquela mínima minhica rosemary imunda no chão. A noite fria fazia o ar quente do focinho do lobo se condensar. As fendas negras giravam nas orbitas em busca da fonte daquele som tão deliciosamente sedutor. E que o jogo começe.

Ele ouvia o sangue pulsar forte nas veias, sentia a endorfina da exitação da presa ser liberada junto com a adrenalina. Ele quase podia ver cada célula nervosa pirar. Sua boca já salivava, era hora de caçar.

Correu o máximo que pode, Arrancando terra do chão em cada forte pisada. Os músculos gritavam em extase. Mas parecia que a cada milímetro mais perto daquela criatura, mais longe ela parecia estar, o que só podia significar uma coisa: ela estava correndo e eles estavam jogando. Mas a presa era realmente rápida, a cada instante ela se esvaiava. Mas era impossível! Humanos não são tão rápidos assim!

Com toda a força que tinha, o lobo pulou na clareira de onde vinha aquele odor humano torturante. Ele via a lua cheia refletida nas copas das árvores, via roupas rasgadas, sentia a presença humana de algum jeito, porém, não haviam humanos ali.

Sentiu algo se mexer no arbusto atrás dele. Quer dizer então que a criaturinha decidiu parar de correr e se esconder! Presa estúpida. Não que ela fosse escapar daquelas garras compridas, mas se entregar assim tão facilmente não tinha graça.

O Lobo ficou quieto, esperando a presa se mexer novamente, mas não aconteceu. Perambulou até o pequeno arbusto e arrancou as folhas que ainda estava lá. A única coisa que pode ver - mesmo com a sua visão podereosa - foi um borrão negro pular por sobre a sua cabeça. Virou rapidamente pra trás, já rosnando selvagemente e agaxado, pronto para atacar.

Mas suas fendas encontraram outras duas. Fendas essas, prateadas e brilhantes, rodeadas pelo corpo de um grande cão negro. Seus pelos eram longos e desordenados. O mais estranho, é que o cachorro parecia sorrir. Latiu de tal forma que parecia rir. Realmente, eles estavam jogando.

O lobo pulou no cão e ele respondeu, batento com tudo no outro. Dentes e garras por todos os lados. Os lupinos rolavam na folhagem seca de outono. O lobo não havia se esvaido completamente, mas parecia que Lupin voltava a consciência. Toda aquela ferocidade havia passado. A noite parecia mais fácil de ser encarada.

Parecia que aquele grande cão domava aquele lobo estúpido. Parecia que aquele Sirius domava aquele estúpido Remus.

**FIM**


End file.
